


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（七）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（七）

彼得感觉密闭的车内仿佛生出了无数根锁链，绞紧他没一根神经，四周都被托尼的味道包围了，那种极为奢侈的香水酒精和烟草混杂在一起完全成熟的富有老男人的味道，填不满的欲望，耗不近的财富，强大的掌控力，是一个普通皇后区的少年无法抗衡的。  
倘若是几个月前的彼得，大概会乖乖顺服于偶像，甚至激动地睡不着觉。然而人多半都有点恃宠而骄的天分，彼得甚至越来越不喜欢托尼在床上的掌控力，那都是男人以前放浪形骸的生活残留下的余孽，他像个洋娃娃一样被翻来覆去地操弄，拿捏，他讨厌这种自己仿佛玩物一般的性爱，仿佛他和他那些露水姻缘的情妇没什么差别。他不断地反抗，托尼也不能轻易压制住他，这段时间彼得仿佛长大了一些，肌肤也越发弹性有力起来，抚摸起来透着能让任何中年人羡慕的青春感。  
男孩身上的衣服已经被撕扯的七零八落，发胶梳理的规规矩矩的头发也一缕缕垂了下来，脸庞红艳，这张脸天生的带着天真稚嫩，在被自己反复催熟的过程中开始隐约透出欲望和纯美杂糅的味道。托尼阴森森地想，彼得要是性爱娃娃就好了，就不会像现在这样活活像养了个儿子一般操心，想到这恼人的复杂关系，托尼竟然感到更兴奋，这让他觉得自己有点变态。  
“你不能做这样对我，我讨厌你！”彼得终于喊出了一句在平时打死都不敢讲的浑话。  
托尼果然被这句彻底激怒了，男人三两下扯下两人的裤子，然后毫不犹豫地把他的部分塞了进去，这显然有点困难，托尼用力地挺了几下，硬生生又进去了一些。  
彼得已经疼哭了，声音也没了中气，“不，你出去，这样好疼。”  
“现在知道疼了？说说你今天在闹什么脾气。”  
彼得抿着薄薄的小嘴眼神倔强地不说话。  
托尼立刻毫不留情地狠狠抽动了几下，男孩紧抿的唇舌终于忍耐不住嘶哑地叫出了声。  
“老混蛋！”  
托尼咬牙，用力捣到深处，他太知道彼得受不了什么，超过男孩承受的频率让彼得完全崩溃起来，像搁浅的鱼一样摆动，车厢深黑色的皮具和男孩衣衫不整裸露出来的白色肌肤，禁锢的手掌，让整个画面看起来色请无比。  
“停，停下！斯塔克先生！”  
托尼无情的继续折磨着男孩，直到感到衣服上被一滩粘稠沾湿，彼得在高频的刺激下射出了精，这才放缓了一些，草草结束了这场性爱。  
彼得躺在车坐上，下身已经什么衣物都没有了，上身价格高昂的西装还套着，衬衣只剩最下面两颗扣子还在，松开的部分漏出几个深深的吻痕。托尼衣衫完整，除了松开的裤子里的东西还插在男孩身体里，他松了松领带吐出口气，觉得没那么生气了，才再次开口：“我不知道你每天都在想什么。我昨天晚上出国去熬夜了一整晚做研究，刚下飞机就过来和你一起参加活动，飞机上准备的不足，吃的不合我胃口，我只是想和你一起吃顿晚饭而已。每天，我都让你们导演发消息告诉我你在片场的表现，我希望你能做的更好，成为我的骄傲。”  
彼得真想说你先把你的东西拿出去再说更合适点吧，但小孩机智地选择了闭嘴，竖起两只耳朵，认真等着挺下文。  
“我......”托尼梗了一下，摸了下车座下方，男孩饱受摧残的手腕终于被放了下来。  
“我很抱歉，托尼，不是因为你，是我自己的问题。”  
彼得眨了眨眼睛，贴在男人留出来的小胡子上亲了亲，接着是唇舌。  
“还要......”男孩温顺地低声撒娇。  
托尼换了个姿势，让彼得坐在他的身上，紧密相连的部位舍不得分开一秒。一阵紧似一阵的声音一直响了好久。

第二天一早，哈皮早早就去托尼房间里接彼得，托尼穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪地去开门。  
“昨天的都搞定了吧。”  
“放心，不管车库还是电梯都不会留下一点痕迹。”  
托尼点点头，“让他再睡会。”  
“托尼，你想过和彼得以后怎么办吗？”哈皮看着托尼顿了一下，“我是说，你该有段稳定的关系了。”  
“稳定的关系？难道你有了？”  
哈皮干巴巴地张了张嘴巴，什么也没在说。  
“让我再想想。”托尼疲惫地回了卧室。

彼得顶着两个熊猫眼到片场的时候，化妆师哥哥扭着妖娆的身段立刻跑了过来，并对两个熊猫进行了强烈的谴责。彼得心不在焉地站在绿幕底下喝水，想着自己昨天失败的表现。  
“兄弟，你要跟他早点摊牌才是！但是你到底是怎么想的？”内德的声音还在自己耳边回响，突然一个很有磁性的声音重叠过来。  
“你要早点休息才是，看起来很累啊。”  
彼得转过头去，对方身材高大，面容英俊，看上去极为亲切可信。  
“你好彼得，我是新来的摄影师，我叫昆汀，昆汀贝克。”


End file.
